


All Must End

by xXWormXx



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Sefer Shmuel | Book of Samuel
Genre: Battle, Bible, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Despair, Destiny, Doom, Eerie, Fainting, Fate, Fatherly Love, Gen, Ghosts, Grief, Happy Halloween 🕷😌, Hope, I mean he deserved it, Melancholy, Overwhelmed, Peace, Prophecy, Prophets, Reality, Saul will die, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spooky, Terror, Violence, War, but Jonathan gone 😥, dead sons, death in battle, joy, kings - Freeform, life and death, poor Saul, spooky Samuel, weariness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWormXx/pseuds/xXWormXx
Summary: Troubled in the fate he'll face, Saul, king of Israel, on edge of his life, grieves of the words the dead prophet speaks of to conclude his final prophecy.
Kudos: 1





	All Must End

In beaten rags and tattered sandals, a whisper, hollow as the emptiness between the crags of Endor, frolicked in his ears with a hint of mockery in its tongue. No matter how hard he shook the rattling, the words of the wicked and the anguish clawed every part of him into the lumps of flesh like…

Saul's mind reared. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes shut to the point he could see his sons lying by his feet, _dead._

"They'll be with me…" A voice, softer than a whisper, but powerful than thunder, echoed into him quivering in his slumped stance. 

"I-I…" He couldn't choke out the words. Horror embedded in his already worn countenance. He could almost feel the arrow striking at his side when the entity of the familiar broke the silence that followed in the night's stillness. He spoke of his fate next.

"And so will _you._ " Samuel pointed with his hand pale and fragile to age. Saul's throat tightened. He could hardly glance at his face shadowed by the cloak over him. His slump sank deeper into the earth.

His ears burned at the words of the man he long disobeyed in his years of prosperity. At this moment of despair, he wished to not take him being serious, but no, do all things come to an end with the tragedy of fate. That's what Saul learned.

He heaved, his heart raced, his nails scraped the earth's hide--all must come to an end. When joy and peace hid not but around the corner, he strolled straight in his own darkness. There had always been no light, no song, no comfort. To the end it must be. Oh, the unfairness of life.

Memories he loved and memories he dared to never look back swept pass his sight. The innocence of his boyhood days, the humble beginnings, the change, the coronation, the battle, the blood, the rebuke, the fall, the envy, the-

He can't keep himself controlled. Tears burst through his eyes and rained upon the dust. His heart scrunched and squeezed for everything he'll lose to. "My sons! My sons!" He screamed. Why should they and he be slain on the field of the dead? Why? Has there been no such thing as mercy? Is love but a broken feather?

All he asked is but a sliver of triumph, a twinge of hope. The battle tomorrow will lead to his doom, and the next thing he knows, he'll be lying in the blood with his dead sons. Their grotesque faces staring back with vacant gazes, and their bodies limp like dead prey. The picture shivered him to the bone.

"Wh...why…" His body swayed when planting his knees upon the tear-filled dust. His head spun, and so did the world. His arms and legs trembled, and his eyes clouded in the thoughts of his mind raking him.

_My sons, Jonathan, Malchishua, and Abinadab--gone and dead._

"Now, this is your _last_ prophecy." The ghost of the once dead prophet thundered as the moon and the stars cowered back into the night. Now stands darkness, a darkness between the life he thought held peace and the undeniable joy.

_There's no such thing as mercy. My legacy will not continue. I am but a thought to this world._

"A prophecy of _doom._ " His ghostly figure shot forth a wind wavering his cloak draped over his head and into the king now on his hands and knees. Cold pricks pinched his skin here and there as the wind curled and swam around him. In still darkness, the wind carried the scent of what he thought was, death. Rotting flesh. Decaying and never to be seen again. He sank lower, and lower.

_I was set to fail, that's all. Adonai has left me in the dust._

His head reeled and went lightheaded. Tears receded when no sound crept out of his mouth. The perspiration dried as the blood in his ears throbbed and boiled. A heat sailed through his veins in a continuous spiral he can never leave. All at once, the apprehension dried into a terror.

The vision of the prophet blanked and only the echo of his voice haunted his mind. He desired to exclaim his grief stirring in the depths of heart. He wished to rip it all out and be at peace again. But no, it can't be done. Why? Peace is but a thread that cuts when darkness prevails. And that's what Saul learned.

_Hope sits smaller than the last crumb of the loaf. I've failed._

And with one glimpse at the black of the prophet's cloak, he sank his whole to the ground, fainting. This dark abyss is but the preparation of what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, Happy Halloween! ♡ 
> 
> I thought the story of the ghost of Samuel in 1 Samuel chap. 28 and the Witch of Endor was perfect for a spooky day like today. I honestly think 1 Samuel 28 is a perfect Halloween story to protray ♡ That chapter of the Bible has always fascinated me with its unnerving mystery as to how was Samuel raised up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your read. I tried my best describing the emotions he would have gone through in the moment he hears of his fate and his sons'.
> 
> Have a nice day! Or spooky I should say 👀💕


End file.
